As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As processors, graphics cards, random access memory (RAM) and other components in information handling systems have increased in clock speed and power consumption, the amount of heat produced by such components as a side-effect of normal operation has also increased. Often, the temperatures of these components need to be kept within a reasonable range to prevent overheating, instability, malfunction and damage leading to a shortened component lifespan. Accordingly, cooling systems (e.g., cooling fans, blowers, liquid pumps, jets, free convection enclosures, etc.) have often been used in information handling systems to cool information handling systems and their components.
During the lifetime of an information handling system, entrainment of particulates (e.g., dust) into the information handling system may lead to fouling of cooling surfaces (e.g., heatsinks) within an information handling system, increased coolant flow impedance, reduce heat transfer from information handling system components, and significantly degrade the ability of cooling systems to cool information handling system components. Over time, this fouling can result in significantly increased speeds of coolant driven by a cooling system (e.g., increase in air mover speeds), component throttling, and/or reduced ambient support, all of which negatively impact customer experience. While particulate build up and fouling often go unnoticed by customers, increased noise caused by increased cooling system speeds (e.g., fan speeds) and degradation in information handling system performance is often noticed by consumers.